Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida cultivar Breapum.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a rambler cut Rose stem with hips, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Breapumxe2x80x99.
The new Rose is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in San Remo, Italy. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut Rose cultivars with unique and attractive hip color.
The new Rose originated from a cross made by the Inventor in San Remo, Italy of a proprietary selection of Rosa hybrida identified as code number BR 103, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and a proprietary selection of Rosa hybrida identified as code number BR 54, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1995 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in San Remo, Italy. The selection of this new Rose was based on its unique orange hip color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken at San Remo, Italy since 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Breapum have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, water status, and fertilizer type or rate without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Breapumxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Breapumxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Long erect flowering stems.
2. Creamy white-colored flowers.
3. Orange-colored hips arranged in sprays.
Plants of the new Rose differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in rose hip color as plants of the parent selections have red-colored hips.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, plants of the new Rose differ from plants of the cultivar Bapollu, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,483, primarily in hip coloration as plants of the cultivar Bapollu have dark red-colored hips.